A need has been recognized in the vacuum cleaner industry for upright model vacuum cleaners that are easily maneuverable around objects which typically occupy the areas being cleaned. The prior art is replete with upright vacuum cleaners having L-shaped nozzles which assist an operator in cleaning around objects such as chair legs. The prior art does not, however, exemplify upright vacuum cleaners with easy to operate steering mechanisms which facilitate the operator's ability to maneuver the vacuum around any objects. Often, prior art steering systems leak and are undesirably heavy. Prior art steering systems can sometimes be cost-prohibitive. Also, lubricants in prior art steering systems generally need to be replaced or they may stop working effectively, such as when the lubricants are exposed to dirty airflows. In prior art steering systems, dirt may get in the couplings used to provide the steering and may wear the joint out.